


Moonlight Serenade

by emma98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everyone Gets Naked, F/M, background Bucky/Nat - Freeform, captain corrupter strikes again, darcy is a peeping tom pervert, filthy the kid is happy to oblige, graphic depictions of Steve and his beard and his naked glory, something silly based off of images of characters from avengers infinity war promo stuff, what could go wrong with a little skinny dipping?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma98/pseuds/emma98
Summary: The moon is still hanging high in the sky after the Avengers beat Thanos back, and the humidity is probably just as high as that moon.Darcy's SWEAT is sweating, but she's wandering in the woods anyway, when she happens upon a moonlit pond, a couple of naked people, and the perverted opportunity of a lifetime.





	Moonlight Serenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> I blame phoenix_173 aka Captain Corrupter. She sent me a message on tumblr about Darcy stumbling upon a skinny dipping Steve. I wrote a paragraph in the tags about the amazing view. And then this came out.
> 
> Thank you to that same Captain Corrupter for the quick and awesome beta read (as in she was beta reading each sentence as I wrote it towards the end). She figured out why, after seventeen tries, I was still spelling cannonball wrong. that's awesome.

**Moonlight Serenade**

* * *

 

Summer in upstate New York officially _sucked_.  

 

Say what you will about the deserts of New Mexico, but at least when it got hot there, it didn’t come with such lung crushing humidity.  Darcy honestly felt like she was about to melt into a Darcy puddle, evaporate up into the atmosphere, and become one with the damp cloud of humidity that was currently trying to suffocate everyone.  It had been in the nineties all week, and it promised to continue to be insufferably hot and humid for another two days before severe thunderstorms would arrive and give them a small reprieve.

 

It had not helped that all of the Avengers were now back in house at the upstate New York facility.  Even hot as sin, bearded Steve Rogers (hubba hubba) had arrived in a plane with a blonde Black Widow (she was working it something fierce), a still ridiculously goggled Sam Wilson (honestly, she didn’t see what Sharon Carter saw in him), and a recently rejuvenated Sergeant Popsicle-Barnes(who really looked good enough to lick).  

 

They were regrouping after the first big dustup with that bald headed purple motherfucker.  It had been bad.   Really, _really_ bad.  That poor Peter Parker kid was in the med bay recovering, with his cool as crap Aunt screaming at Tony in perfect harmony with Pepper.  Even _Thor_ had been hurt, and although Jane had insisted they were over, that didn’t stop her from standing vigil at his bedside.

 

They would all recover, Helen Cho had promised. And you never second guessed Helen Cho and her badassery.  

 

The reason Darcy was walking around in the woods surrounding the facility, in 92 degree weather and 99 percent humidity, was because the walking, talking tree had meandered off after dinner, and Darcy wanted to see if it was trying to mack on the trees.  For science.  But now it was dark, and still ridiculously hot and humid and she had collected so much boob sweat in her bra that she was sure it was borderline wetlands territory that could be protected by environmental law.

 

And there was a shadow in the darkness.  Walking towards her.  Looking dangerous.  

 

“Darcy.”

 

Darcy jumped out of her skin at the sounds of her name coming from behind her and she spun around from the advancing figure to see Natasha, blonde and beautiful and…

 

“Holy shit, you’re naked,” Darcy’s eyes widened past saucer sized status and damn near bugged out of her head at the sight of Natasha in all her glory, her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.  She was wet from head to toe, as if she had just stepped out of a pool.  “Daaaaaayyyyyum guuuuuurl.”

 

“Thank you. Do me a favor, Darcy and don’t turn around?” Natasha genuinely smiled at her.  She’d always had a soft spot for Darcy after all, ever since they bonded over their mutual love of caramel and cheddar popcorn and mutual hatred of Jasper Sitwell.  And Natasha had bunked with her after the Sokovia Accords went horribly, _horribly_ wrong, using Darcy’s small apartment in Philadelphia as a home base of sorts as she went about tracking down Bucky’s triggers and ways to help him.

 

But Natasha also knew Darcy well enough to know that if she was told not to turn around, she was damned well going to turn around.

 

“Woooooaaah,” Darcy breathed shakily as she got more than an eyeful of a completely nude Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.  He had a shiny vibranium hand barely cupping his very generous manhood as he waved his flesh hand at Darcy, a smirk on his face.  He was wet as well, and really, those abs should _always be wet_.  

 

Darcy nodded back at the super soldier and opened her mouth to say something intelligent, but only managed another “Daaaaaayyyyyum guuuuuurl.”

 

“He gets better with age,” Natasha said dryly.  

 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt shenanigans, please, continue,” Darcy urged.

 

“Uh, I don’t usually perform in front of an audience,” Bucky admitted, his smirk growing wider when Darcy’s face went crimson and she began waving her hand in front of her face in an effort to cool herself.  “But hey, I’d be willing to if you were, Natalia?”

 

“She couldn’t handle it,” Natasha laughed, a genuine sound that Darcy had grown accustomed to over the years.  

 

“Naked and wet.  Wet and naked,” Darcy whispered, proving that her brain had short circuited completely.

 

“Girlie, why don’t you head fifty paces thatta way, and take a dip yourself,” Bucky suggested, his blue eyes sparkling in the darkness of night, his entire countenance dripping with glee and mirth.  “It really helps to beat the heat, I promise.”

 

“Wet and naked.  Naked and wet,” Darcy repeated, her gaze darting between Natasha, who had zero shame and wasn’t about to cover up at all.  And Bucky, who was a little covered up, but looked like he was getting more and more comfortable by the minute, his vibranium hand ready to let Darcy see the little Sarge any moment.  

 

“Go, Darcy, I’ll come back with a towel and a cold drink for you in about an hour,” Natasha urged.  “You worked hard the past few weeks supporting us and deserve a treat yourself.”

 

“It’ll be a real treat,” Bucky promised.  

 

“Naked.  Wet,” Darcy nodded, blindly stepping past Bucky and walking towards the direction they had pointed.  She went for her tanktop, which was slicked with sweat already and yanked it up and over her head.  Vaguely, she could hear Bucky and Natasha murmuring as she left them, but it didn’t quite hit her brain yet.

 

‘ _If this goes south, I’m blaming you, Big Boy_.’

 

 _‘Oh, it’s gonna go south, in all the best ways, Doll_.

 

* * *

 

Darcy could feel the slight cool air that was coming off of nearby water, promising a reprieve from the soupy humidity surrounding her.  She went for the button on her cutoff jeans, knowing that it would take an act of God to get them down, sticky with sweat as they were.  She started to try to wriggle them off, whimpering a bit as she did so.

 

“Buck, I told you and Nat to find a room.  Now if you don’t leave, you’re gonna get a glimpse of my bare ass in the moonlight, you asshole.”

 

Darcy looked up and sure enough, there was a person standing on a rock above a moonlit pool of water, naked as the day he was born.  

 

And oh God.  What a bare ass.

 

Standing with his back turned to her hiding spot, Captain Steve Rogers threw down his clothing on the rock, before turning to look back at the appealing water.  The silver rays of moonlight played off of his broad, broad shoulders, the beautiful musculature of his back, right into that perfect waist.  His bare ass was a little blinding in the moonlight, both because it was lily white, but also because it was damned beautiful.

 

Darcy could imaging grabbing two handfuls of it, squeezing as he drove home right into her, over and over again until she had bruises on her thighs and the scream of his name on her lips.  She toyed with the handfuls of denim she had in her grip, pushing down again and biting off a whimper as he pulled his dog tags off, the light hitting his arm as he reached up and over his head.

 

And then he turned to place the dog tags with his pile of clothing.

 

“Jesus,” she breathed.

 

His chest was covered with dark blonde hairs, but it did nothing to hide the most beautiful and bountiful pectoral muscles she had ever seen.  Her mind wandered helplessly, thinking of how a pair of boy tits that beautiful should definitely be better acquainted with her own gorgeous rack.  She stifled a mirthful giggle at the mental image of it and her eyes wandered down his sweat covered torso, right to his package.

 

Darcy was Jewish, but she crossed herself, just to be safe.  

 

Uncut...and he was long and wide even though he wasn’t hard.  She didn’t get much more than a glimpse before Steve turned to the water again and dove in head first, his perfect body executing a perfect dive, perfectly.  He disappeared under the surface of the water for a long time.   So long, in fact, that Darcy got very worried and managed to scoot over to the rock he had jumped off of, peering over the edge to see how deep the water actually was.

 

It would be a hell of a shame for Captain America to survive the first attack of Thanos and then kick the bucket whilst skinny dipping in the moonlight.  She began actively trying to shimmy off her shorts again, intent on diving in and saving him from drowning and had managed to get the things off of her ankles and kicked onto his pile of clothing before she saw him began to reemerge on the other side of the pond, and dropped to her stomach on the rock, hiding herself pretty well.  

 

He began humming something as he floated in the cool, clean water and Darcy managed to get a small peek of him from her hiding place above the pond.  She quickly clapped both hands over her mouth, because he was floating _on his back_ , giving her a full frontal view of---his full frontal.

 

She spent a good minute looking at each of his arms, which were raised so that his hands rested on the back of his floating head.  His eyes were closed as he hummed, a look of peace gracing his face for the first time in what Darcy assumed was a very long time.  There was a scar, angry and red looking slashed across his right pectoral muscle.  It looked to be fairly new, and Darcy knew it would have had to go very deep to cause such a lingering effect on his serum enhanced body.  

 

And _oh_.  His body.  His stomach was a thing of wonder, actually, and Darcy licked her lips at the thought of letting her fingertips trace the hard lines and planes of his torso, followed quickly by lazy kitten licks along muscles and skin.  He had darker hair starting below his navel, leading down again to his dick, which was really, something that Darcy would also love to get her hands and mouth on.

 

She felt the sweat practically pooling on her face, heavy across her brow as it inched down, threatening her eyes.  She wiped at it distractedly, not wanting to even have to blink.  It had been a long time since she’d gotten her lady business tended to.  Nary a gentlemanly caller had knocked on that particular door of hers in quite a bit of time.   She’d recently had to ask Helen if there was anything they could medically do to clear out the cobwebs gathering on her lady junk.

 

And she had been working up to quite the flirty repartee with Steve.  She’d been handling a lot of strategic work for the team since they had---well, become a team again.  But really, she was just a giant face to him on a screen.  Steve Rogers was unfailingly polite, and perhaps she had been imagining that time he had given her a flirty wink and a thank you before he had gone running off to save the day.  

 

She suddenly felt a little dirty, and not just because she was sweaty and laying on a dirty rock.  She was spying on him during a private moment, as he hummed _Moonlight Serenade_ enthusiastically and floated lazily around a very enticing pool of water.  And one glance at his dick had her pulse spiking, because he was getting aroused as he floated, probably day dreaming about someone that wasn’t a pervert peeping Tom.  She bit at her lips and wondered how in the hell she was going to get away without him noticing.  

 

“Lewis, I feel that it’s only fair that I get some kind of recompense for the show,” Steve called out, lazy and relaxed.  “I mean, a song and a picture show?  That’d cost a nickel back in my day.”

 

“Oh shit,” Darcy hissed, hitting her forehead on the rock.  She picked up her head and brought it back down, wondering how hard she had to hit herself in order to knock herself out and then claim memory loss.  

 

“Lewis?” Steve questioned, the sound of water splashing and moving from below was tinkling and enticing.  He paused and waited for her to answer, but found none after a whole minute.  His next words were slightly panicked and definitely embarrassed,  “Shit, did I misread this?  I’m---I’m so sorry, I thought that we---I mean I winked and---you did that eyebrow thing and, shit.  Miss Lewis, I’m so sorry.”

 

“No, no, don’t be sorry,” Darcy called out and slowly and painfully pulled herself up to her feet.  She toed off her flip flops and sighed heavily, her arms crossing in front of her as she stood there in a sweat soaked black bra and a mismatched turquoise and white polka dotted pair of equally sweaty underwear.  “I---I’m just, I was being a skeezy pervert, and I’m the one that should be apologizing.  Kudos on the body, by the way, you’re totally beautiful.  And also?  You sing really well.  Like an angelic choir boy or something.  And I’m just gonna go and shove my head in an oven---”

 

“Wait, wait,” Steve actually laughed, the water sloshing a little as he swam closer to her.  

 

Darcy looked back down, and he was staring up at her in earnest, a little, eager smile spreading across his face.  She was fascinated by a water droplet clinging to a piece of his hair that was hovering over his forehead.  It fell and her eyes followed the trail of it, down a handsome brow, rolling over that beautiful, perfect, heroic nose of his.  

 

Her gaze followed the water droplet, over a full bottom lip just meant for biting, disappearing into a beard that promised to leave her thighs delightfully scratched.  The droplet fell back into the water then, but Darcy’s gaze strayed to his shoulders, and her perverted, overly randy brain thought about what a nice place those shoulders were for her hands to cling onto while she rode him to Nirvana.

 

“I wouldn’t have turned around before diving into the pool if I hadn’t wanted you to take a look,” Steve smiled at her, looking genuine and earnest.  “I knew it wasn’t Bucky---he would have said something about my _lily white ass_ in the glow of the moonlight blinding him.”

 

“I thought the same thing, if it’s any consolation,” Darcy blurted.  “Still---super bueno ass, dude.”

 

“Thanks,” Steve laughed.  His own eyes raked over Darcy’s semi-nudity and he licked his lips.  “You’re very pretty---I mean to say, you’re beautiful.”

 

Darcy had worked very hard to accept her body as is.  She hated having zero upper body strength and the complete inability to open pickle jars, but she had finally come to terms with the soft roundness of her belly and the thickness in her thighs.  She probably wouldn’t sign up to wear a bikini in front of the super buff ladies and gents of the Avengers, but the way Steve was looking at her, a blush blooming on the bridge of his nose, a hopeful glint in his eyes...

 

Well, she wouldn’t mind him staring at her quite a bit more, actually.  

 

“Bucky and Natasha didn’t warn me that you were here,” Darcy admitted.  “I didn’t mean to be a skeezy pervert.”

 

“You’re not,” Steve promised.  “Maybe I’m a secret exhibitionist.  If---a very selective secret exhibitionist.”

 

“Wet and naked,” Darcy whispered.  She couldn’t stop herself as she whispered with a kind of detached and aroused lunacy, “Wet.  Naked.  Naked.  Wet.”.

 

“That I am,” Steve laughed.  “Care to join me?”

 

Darcy found her head bobbing up and down in a violent nod despite the fact that she hadn’t consciously thought about nodding in the affirmative.   Her face flushed again, bringing a fresh wave of sweat to break out on her brow and she took a very deep breath and blew it out slowly.  

 

She may not have superpowers, but her hands were a blur as she reached behind her and popped her bra off, then yanked her panties down and off.  She let out a giant whoop of delight before taking a run off the edge of the rock and inelegantly canon balling right into the water.  

 

It was delightfully _cold_ , such an amazing contrast to the sticky, hot night air that had clung to her skin.  She went low in the water, her eyes wide open despite herself and she realized that she hadn’t taken her glasses off at all as she could see very clearly in the moonlit water.

 

 _Whomp, there it is_.  

 

Steve’s hands made an aborted gesture to cover himself, but obviously he thought better of it, because she had obviously had quite a few eyefuls in the last ten minutes.  She flung her limbs out of the cannonball posture and quickly began flailing about, legs and arms kicking as she tried to get back to the surface again.  

 

A quick feeling of panic shot down her spine as she didn’t quite realize how deep the water was, and what was underneath her.  In the dark of night, it felt like an entire ocean’s depth was underneath her and although she was usually a great swimmer, she seemed to have forgotten how to do anything but panic and her glasses floated up and off her face, quickly sinking in the water.  She paused and wondered if she should try and retrieve them or go back up to the surface when the decision was made for her, a strong hand finding her shoulder and pulling her up to the surface.

 

She gasped for air when she broke the surface of the water and when she managed to blink her eyes open, she was staring at the soft, blurry look of concern on Steve Rogers’ face.

 

“I mean, if you want a closer look, I’ll be willing to get out of the water for you, sweetheart,” Steve gave a slight chuckle.

 

“I just lost my glasses down there,” Darcy admitted.  “You are a Steve-shaped blob right now.”

 

“You’re a Darcy-shaped miracle,” Steve came back quickly before huffing out a breath, his own brain to mouth filter somehow slightly busted.  He nodded towards the shore and said, “If you go about ten feet that way, your feet will be able to hit sand.  Just give me a minute, I’ll grab your glasses.”

 

Darcy nodded and did a modified breast stroke in the direction Steve had gestured to, feeling a bit of calm come back to her when she felt soft sand under her toes.  She looked back in the direction that Steve had made an effortless dive into and wrinkled her nose, unable to see much of anything except the glimmers of moonlight off of the water.

 

In her idle nervousness, she started humming, the same song that Steve had been humming as she kept squinting in her attempts to see Steve pop up from the water.  She hadn’t been counting the seconds, but she realized that Steve had been underwater for at least two minutes, possibly three and she couldn’t help but marvel at how long he could hold his breath.  And the possible applications of said lung capacity.

 

 _Super soldier_ , _indeed._

 

She felt something grip her ankle and screamed at the top of her lungs, but Steve quickly popped up from the water in front of her, holding her glasses in his hand.  

  
“Just me!” he assured her.

 

“Christ, I didn’t know what kind of genetically mutated experiments that Stark and the Science Idiots had growing in this pond,” Darcy was breathing heavily, her chest moving up and down with the force of it.  Steve’s gaze dipped below eye level for a brief moment before quickly darting back up to her.  “It’s okay, you can look, I mean---I got naked for a reason.”

 

“Right, yeah, that’s very very---” he paused and looked down, his tongue running along his plush lower lip as he got more than an eyeful.  He went to make a grab for her when he realized that her glasses were still in his hands and instead he gently placed them back on her face.

 

Darcy’s eyesight became clearer, but now the humidity was fogging up her glasses.  

 

“We have a problem,” Steve whispered.

 

“Oh god, the pond really is full of genetically mutated crap and it’s gonna make me Super Darcy,” she panicked.  “I can’t pull off that Spider kid’s outfit---”

 

“First, I beg to differ,” Steve smiled.  “Second, no, the pond is clear---filtered, actually, cause Tony won’t swim in commoner’s water.  But our problem is probably Bucky shaped.”

 

“Huh?” Darcy blinked up at him as they swam inches from each other.  Their skin wasn’t touching, but she could feel the heat of him through the cold water.  

 

“You screamed, sweetheart,” Steve shrugged, his shoulders going under the water and coming back up.

 

Darcy looked down and realized that he was kneeling in the sand so that they were eye level.  It really put him at the perfect height to kiss.  And kiss.  And just really kiss the crap out of him.  

 

“You screamed, and I’d bet he comes back in less than a minute to defend your honor,” Steve said quickly.  

 

“Why’s my honor need defending?” Darcy scoffed.  “My honor is waving a white flag and demanding a saliva exchange.”

 

“Huh,” Steve grinned at that revelation.  He shrugged again, looking adorable when he did it.  Somehow it made him seem a little smaller.  “See, he caught me---uhm, having a dream about you?  And---yeah, he’s gonna come back to either save you or tease me.”

 

“Okay, so, let’s go, my room is double air conditioned,” Darcy suggested.  She began to walk out of the water and turned back, seeing that Steve was definitely looking at her.  Her glasses were still fogged up and she pursed her lips in thought.  “Maybe you should go first.”

 

“Alright,” Steve nodded, blushing only a little as he slowly made his way to his feet.  “I’ll light the way with my lily white ass.”

  
Darcy laughed, loud and clear as a bell, and if it weren’t for Steve suddenly going rigid and defensive, literally diving in front of her in order to defend her, she would have never known there was anyone within a hundred yard radius of the pond.

 

“Show yourself!” Steve called out.  

 

Leaves rustled and a tree was moving in the distance, right near the rock where Darcy and Steve’s clothing lie.  Darcy’s eyes widened as the walking talking tree with the adolescent mannerisms and facial features reached down and grabbed the clothing, before turning around and taking off.

 

“I am _Groot!_ ” he called out happily before disappearing into his tree like brethren.  

 

“Dammit, Groot!” Steve yelled.  “You wait until I tell Gamora, you little SHIT!”

 

The tree called out his own name into the night, leaving Darcy and Steve naked in the pond, no clothing to pop back on to get back to the base.  

 

“This is---a problem,” Darcy whispered.  

 

Steve nodded in agreement before looking down at Darcy, clearly contemplating a plan.  She watched him in fascination, truly enjoying the sharp intelligence in his gaze.  She gave him a big smile and gestured with her hands for him to spit out whatever he was thinking.

 

He grinned and bent at his knees looking at his back and saying, “Hop on, doll, and hang on.  I’ll have you back to that room in no time.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHHAH TEENAGED GROOT. 
> 
> I am blatantly ignoring the fact that Infinity war may have death and destruction. I am only going to be writing happy silly things about it and the aftermath for as long as I can sanely do it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
